The present invention relates to a magnetic fixing unit, in particular, to a simplified magnetic fixing unit capable of automatically locking, for example, a handbag in a closed condition.
In order to keep the lid of, for example, a handbag, gag, knapsack, belt, or an attachxc3xa9 case, in a closed condition, various kinds of fixing units have been designed and are available. One of them is a magnetic fixing unit using magnetic force.
An example of a magnetic fixing unit, described above, is shown in official Report No. 2944564 patent applied Heiseil 194638 which was applied for by the applicant of this patent application. This magnetic fixing unit comprises a first assembly which is attached to one member of a pair of members which have to be joined together, and a second assembly which is attached to the other member of said pair of members. The pair of members can be, for example, a handbag lid and a main body of a handbag. The above first and second assemblies are capable of not merely keeping a handbag in a closed condition, but also of automatically locking the handbag in the closed condition following the magnetic closing operation of the assemblies.
More specifically, these assemblies are attracted and combined with each other at their front surface by allowing a projecting portion installed on a front surface of the first assembly to pass through a hole formed on a front surface of the second assembly by an operation of magnet, and enable to lock their combination under the condition that a projection placed on a tip of the projecting portion of the first assembly interferes with the engaging portion member attracted on a middle of the projecting portion of the second assembly when the first and the second assemblies are tried to separate by an attracting engaging portion member placed on the second assembly to the middle of the projecting portion of the first assembly with making use of the operation of a magnet.
Generally speaking, metal is considered as appropriate material for the body of the assemblies. However, since it is necessary that the bodies be formed and processed by punching, pressing, or bending an inexpensive thin metal is preferred in order to cut production costs. However, strength is a significant consideration when a thin metal is used to make the assembly body. Since, as described above, the assemblies are fixed to the lid and body of a handbag this fixing method may require a bending of the metallic parts of the assemblies by tools such as hammers. If the strength of the metallic assemblies is weak, they may be deformed or weaken by the affixing process. Accordingly, reinforcement of the assembly is strongly desirable. Moreover, material other than metal, for example, plastic and the like, can possibly be used to form the assembly.
As described previously in a closing operation, the projecting portion of the first assembly is passed through a hole of the second assembly. After the assemblies are combined, a horizontal lateral shift may occur relative to the top to bottom axis. This shift can cause a problem when an attempt is made to disengage the assemblies because the lateral shift of the projection of the first assembly within the hole of the second assembly can cause it to catch within the second assembly and as a result, a smooth engagement and disengagement may not be achieved.
The magnetic fixing unit described in applicant""s patent report number 2944643, is designed to be installed on the annular projecting portion so as to prevent a mutual shifting either upon or after the first and the second assemblies are combined with each other. However, the installation of the annular projecting portion has shortcomings. One such shortcoming is that the thickness of the annular projecting portion may become an obstacle when a purse is opened. Another shortcoming is that the appearance the fixing unit gives is an undesirable thick appearance. Thus the manufacturers are faced with the undesirable choice of including the annular projecting portion to order to prevent the mutual shifting but if that is done, you end up with an undesirable looking exterior.
An example embodiment of the magnetic fixing unit comprises a first and second assembly. The first assembly comprises an engaging means, the second assembly comprises a guide means. When the first and the second assemblies are engaged with each other, the engaging means is generally led an inside of the guide means. The engagement assemblies may be automatically locked due to a magnetism of magnet applied to an engaging member formed on the second assembly. Further, a rim-shaped guide means covers a side of an attracting surface of the other assembly formed on the side of the attracting surface of either of said assemblies. An extending guide portion is formed on the engaging means of the first assembly and the extending guide portion combined with a hole of said second assembly prevents a vertical mutual shifting of the first and second assemblies. Further, a gap member between said engaging member and magnet effects smooth movement of the engaging member.
The object of the present invention is to improve the operation of prior magnetic fixing units preventing a mutual shifting between its first and second assemblies, and simultaneously reinforcing the strength of the assemblies without spoiling the fixing units exterior appearance.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a magnetic fixing unit is provided with a first assembly which is attached to one member of a pair of members which are to be attached, and a second assembly is attached to the other member of said pair of members. The first and said second assemblies are attracted and combined with each other at their attaching surface by the operation of a magnet disposed on either said first or second assemblies. Moreover, the first assembly comprises an engaging means projected from its attracting surface. Which said second assembly comprises an internal guide means so as to facilitate the entry and receipt of said engaging means into said guide means when the first and the second assemblies are combined with each other. In addition, said second assembly is provided with means to lock said engaging means to said second assemblies when said first and second assemblies are combined with each other. Finally, a release means to release said lock means is provided.
According to one embodiment of the present invention the first assembly is provided with a magnetic engaging means, while said second assembly is made of a magnetic mating engaging means, such that upon the combination of said first and said second assemblies, said mating engaging means of said second assembly moves by magnetic attraction toward a lock position relative to the engaging means of said first assembly.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the opening which attracts said mating engaging mans to the engaging means of said first assembly is installed on a part of a guide means of said second assembly.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a magnetic guide means is provided.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, said second assembly also comprises a frame having an attracting surface, and a housing member which houses said corresponding engaging means located between one surface of said frame and an opposite surface to said surface of said frame, said guide means may be installed on said frame, one housing member, or on a combination of guide means on said frame and guide means on said housing member.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, said frame is forced by punching, bending, pressing or otherwise processing a thin plate.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the reinforcing plate is installed on a surface opposite to said attracting surface of said frame, and said annular engaging means is located between said reinforcing plate and said housing member.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a reinforcing guide means which covers said guide means is installed on said reinforcing plate.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a magnetic fixing unit comprising a first assembly which is attached to one member of a pair of members which are to be fastened and a second assembly which is attached to the other member of said pair of members, said magnetic fixing unit characterized in that said first and said second assemblies are magnetically attracted to each other by an operation and said first assembly comprises an engaging means projected from its attracting surface, and said second assembly comprises a guide mans extended inside of said second assembly from its attracting surface, with said engaging means being directed into said guide means when said first and second assemblies are combined with each other, said second assembly includes a mating engaging means which locks said first and said second assemblies together following combination of said first and second assemblies, and a release means to release said mating engagement means from its lock position.
According to an additional aspects of the present invention, a magnetic fixing unit comprising a first assembly which is attached to one of a pair of members which are to be combined and a second assembly which is attached to the other member., said magnetic fixing unit characterized in that said first and said second assemblies are attracted and combined with each other at their attaching surface by a magnet disposed on either said first or said second assemblies and said first assembly comprises an engaging means projected from its attracting surface toward said second assembly, the size of the outer diameter of said engaging means is substantially the same as or bigger than the outer diameter of a tip end portion of aid engaging means, said second assembly comprises a hole at an attracting surface thereof, and said engaging means of said first assembly is lead into said hole of said second assembly, said second assembly comprises a mating engaging means which locks the combination of said first and said second assemblies by moving into a lock position when first and second assemblies are combined with each other, and a release means to release said mating engaging means.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a guide means that faces an opposite direction to a combination direction with said first assembly from an attracting surface of said second assembly and projects over inside of the second assembly until substantially the same length as that of said engaging means on said combination direction is formed on a hole of said second assembly, said guide mans is lead inside of said guide means when said first and said second assemblies are combined with each other.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a magnetic fixing unit comprising a first assembly which is attached to one member of a pair of members which are to be combined and a second assembly which is attached to the other member of said pair of members, said magnetic fixing unit characterized in that said fist assembly comprises at least a fixing plate and an engaging portion formed on said fixing plate, said second assembly comprises at least an engaging member which is made of magnetic material and may be moved to a locking position relative to said engaging portion, a release means which is applied to said engaging member to move it from said locking position to a release position, a magnet located between said fixing plate and said engaging member when said first and said second assemblies are combined with each other so as to form a magnet gap between said magnet and said engaging member disposed on either of said first and said second assemblies, and said engaging member being designed so as to be movable to the locking position on said engaging portion by operation of said magnet plate.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, said magnet gap is formed by a non-magnetic member or a plating made of a non-magnetic member.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, said magnet is disposed on said first assembly and said engaging portion is disposed on said magnet exclusively of said fixing plate.